The Sharpest Lives
by Fyreborne
Summary: MattxMello songfic.  Probably, but not necessarily  AU. Matt's stripper friend gives him a rude awakening...


The song is 'The Sharpest Lives', property of My Chemical Romance.

* * *

_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own._

That Tetris piece slots in there, and that one… ooh, that one can- BANG… thud, thud… whuh? H_uh?_

Matt's dream was permeated by a sound somewhere downstairs, not so much a knock on the door but the violent banging of someone stumbling around. The redhead's breath froze. He looked around, concluding that there weren't many heavy objects in his room to dissuade a potential burglar. His old DVD player, which he hadn't yet had the motivation to throw out, was resting against the wall, so he picked it up in both arms, grabbed his phone and tiptoed down the hallway to get a peek.

_If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?_

When he saw the male leaning against the wall of the hallway, a half-smoked cigarette clasped idly in his hand, threatening at any moment to drop and ignite the carpet, he sighed, with relief, and perhaps a little disappointment that he couldn't now save the day.

"Mello." he breathed, chucking the DVD player to the side.

"HEY MATTTTTT" yelled Mello "Duuuuude, I thought you were asleep so I was quiet…"

"I _was _asleep." Matt replied "And you certainly weren't quiet." He looked the blonde up and down as he headed down the stairs. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

_'Cause I've spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose._

The blonde's usually immaculate hair was scraped up a little lopsidedly, and his long coat flapped open, exposing both the fact that his chest was bare, and that, as per his usual attire at the club, he was wearing leather chaps with nothing but a thong underneath. The overall look was not that he had been harmed in any way, more that he had let himself become dishevelled through absent mindedness.

"Where's your shirt?"

Mello shrugged, an action which seemed to take up too much of his motor skills for him to grasp the cigarette, which fell to the floor.

"Mello!" Matt rushed forward, but Mello noticed and extinguished the flame with the end of his leather boot, drawing it back and staring at the scorch mark on the carpet.

"Sorr…" he said, not quite sounding out the last syllable.

_If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave_

"You're drunk" Matt pointed out.

"Mmmm." agreed Mello "Can I stay here? I don't believe it's wise to drive." Mello had a habit of purposefully enunciating when intoxicated, so that his sluggish thinking would not be spotted, but for Matt it just made Mello's dialogue seem alien, and all the easier to pick up on.

The blonde headed into the living room and took a seat on the sofa, relaxing into the cushions.

"Mello?" Matt questioned, taking a tentative seat beside him.

The blonde looked at him "What?" He received a stare in return. "Oh, Come _on_" he gave a sigh.

"Mello, I thought you agreed with me that it wasn't a good idea to drink while you're working."

_This alone. You're in time for the show,_

"Oh c'mon, iss not like I promised." He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and offered one to the other male, who for once in all his time as a unabashed chain-smoker, refused it.

"Mello…"

"Maaaaat…" he leaned over a little and played with a lock of the gamer's hair. "I'll make it up to you…" he winked. "Free dance?"

Matt stiffened, and pushed the blonde over to the other side of the sofa. "Do you always have to use your body as a bargaining tool? You have a brain, you know."

"Ouch, what's gotten into you?" Mello questioned.

"I just…" Matt shifted in his seat "You agree to stuff when we're hanging out, then you start work and all promises go out the window."

"What do you care? You're my best mate, not a rehab centre. I can drink if I want."

"Mello, you could get… like raped, or hurt or something. You're not the most quick witted when you drink, and those guys you strip for…" he shuddered a little. "Of course you can drink, just… not at work, not in that club. I don't trust it."

"I know what I'm doing." Mello reassured him, slightly tired of this debate.

_You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe._

Matt sighed. It seemed this was a constant battle. He nearly always lost. All he really wanted was to protect Mello. Although he didn't know if he was protecting him from the vultures at the club, or from himself.

"sorry Matt." Mello said, much to the redhead's surprise. "But, really, I'm careful. And look." he pointed at his own face, narrowly avoiding poking himself in the eye. "Happy. See?"

"I guess so" Matt sighed.

"Anyway…" Mello continued. "Wuz none of your rubbish. Not those guys with their cheap beer. Oh, no, tonight, it was champagne cocktails. The high life." he smiled again.

Matt looked all the more hesitant "Was it a private dance?" he asked.

Mello nodded. "Yeah… but not one of those creepy one-guy jobs. It was a whole group. Not just any group." he grinned "The Friends Eccentric."

Matt's eyes widened "The… the rock band?"

_You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose,_

"Yep." Mello grinned, knowing Matt would be surprised by the revelation. "Can you believe it? Only a couple of weeks doing this and I'm already stripping for the rich and famous! It was pretty chilled out. I think most of them were straight anyway, me and Kiri doubled up to dance for them, and then afterwards, we all just hung out for a bit."

Matt listened with some semblance of relief.

"It wasn't just the band members either. They had the whole entourage; bodyguards, producers, the manager- oh I need to tell you about him… even a few groupies… lots of girls Matt, looked like your type in fact. You should've come, I called you."

Matt turned his face away "I… uh… I didn't check my phone…" he lied.

"Come to think of it, you haven't come to see me for ages. You came the first couple of nights and since then every time I invite you, you blow me off. What gives?"

Matt cringed as a thoroughly unpleasant memory from his second night visiting his best friend at work entered his thoughts.

_Cause I love all the poison, away with the boys in the band._

Matt couldn't help but stare as more of the blonde's flesh was exposed.. Whilst he should be watching the girls and guys on the stage Mello had casually indicated him to sit by, he was thoroughly distracted. And it wasn't because he was staring at the blonde's body, he'd had that opportunity the night before, the first night that Mello stepped out into this seedy club, the owner's new pet, and strutted his talent for teasing. But that had been an ordinary night, with everyone staring, and Matt being no exception. Now Mello was dancing _privately _for this guy, not in a back room but in a small cubicle directly opposite where Matt was sitting. And Mello was acting like he enjoyed to be watched by the pervert, just to make a little money. _Bastard_ thought Matt, as the man's grubby, sweaty hand reached out to touch the pale flesh of Mello's back. … _He's mine. He's MINE. He may not know it but he is_. The large man made a grab for Mello's thigh, and Matt couldn't take it anymore. He ignored the impulse to punch the man's lights out and grab Mello protectively, and instead threw the few dollar bills still in his hand in front of the nearest girl, and made a swift exit.

_I've really been on a bender and it shows,_

He hadn't gone back since that night. He didn't feel he could take it again, without putting a bullet through his head. So he spent his nights drinking and smoking and playing games all alone, no longer going out drinking with Mello and their other friends. He just didn't feel connected to the group anymore. He had always been the tag-along, the one who everyone accepted because he was a friend of Mello's. Without the blonde to do stuff with, he was just nothing. He lay there filled with thoughts of Mello being touched by the hands of sleazy buisiness men, maybe even taking some into the back room and... No, Mello wouldn't do that. His friend had always had strings of one night stands, and certainly, some of the people he worked with at the club would do anything for cash… but… not Mello, surely? He was smarter than that, wasn't he? But he did have some really nice new stuff… He had put all this to the back of his mind, but seeing the blonde again, on a night he had been working, no less, brought it rushing back.

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

"You awright Matt?"

He swallowed all the thoughts that were making him cringe internally. "Yeah." he replied "Course. Could I have one of those cigarettes now."

"Sure…" Mello pulled them out, and Matt went to get his lighter, but Mello insisted "It's ok, I got one". It was a zippo brand lighter, and similarly, Matt couldn't help noticing the expensive brand of the slim cigarettes the blonde proffered. Argh, he was reading waaaaay too much into this. He pulled out the cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, Mello clumsily reaching over to light it, before starting one himself.

"So" Matt began, taking a long drag to calm himself "What was it like meeting a relatively well known rock band?"

Mello giggled a little, a rare trait for him. "Fantaaaastic!" he smiled serenely, closing his eyes. "Oooh, in fact, I meant to tell you, this guy, the manager, he said he was interested in me!"

Matt narrowed his eyes "Interested?"

"Yessss, Matt, to dance! For one of his bands. He was really cute, too…" Mello trailed off, apparently ignorant to how much the redhead was seething at this last comment.

"And you believed him?" he asked callously.

_Give me a shot to remember,_

Mello gave another giggle. Matt eyed the cigarette in the blonde's hand and remembered that although the other man had a high tolerance to alcohol, add nicotine into the mix and he was a total lightweight. "Don't worry Matty. i he's legit. He seemed like he'd really help me out… Lot nicer than you're being right now."

"Excuse me for giving a shit about some guy… fucking… grooming you… He's obviously just trying to take advantage of you."

Mello's anger was rising "Actually, Matt, I fucked him of my own accord."

Matt's mouth hung open, not quite managing to say anything.

"You… you what?…"

Mello looked back at him"Why are you so surprised? I sleep with hundreds of guys."

But I try not to think about it Matt thought.

_And you can take all the pain away from me._

"Look, Matt, maybe he's just lying to me about all that stuff, but so the fuck what?" he laughed "I still got mine."

Matt couldn't even speak, so painful was it to keep the anger in his chest from boiling over.

Eventually he said through a breath "Tell me he didn't pay you, Mello."

"Matt" Mello smiled "Don't be silly"

Matt breathed out in relief, though he still couldn't totally trust the blonde.

"Matt?" Mello asked "You've been acting strangely." He slid over on the sofa a little to touch the boy's shoulder, looking at him with concern.

Matt swallowed, and looked back into the blonde's azure eyes, holding back any urge to break down and cry. There was silence as the two stared at each other.

"I'm… I'm jealous." he admitted.

_A kiss and I will surrender,_

A look fluttered across Mello's face, as if he were judging the words intently before responding. He looked down, then looked back up again, and smiled, ruffling the other male's hair.

"That's it?" he smiled "You know I can set you up with anyone you want, anytime, Matty. I mean, people are always checking you out, but you're too busy hiding behind those goggles of yours to no-"

"Mello." Matt interrupted.

Mello looked back at him.

"I'm not jealous of you. I'm jealous of them" he spoke the last word with poisonous enunciation, making his point very clear.

"Oh…" Mello replied, and neither of them spoke for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Well." the blonde commented. "You could've told me sooner."

"Wha…what?" the redhead asked, just before he was silenced by his best friend leaning over and kissing him.

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead._

Mello's kiss was passionate, despite his awkward angle. He stood slightly off the sofa, then turned and straddled Matt's lap. He kissed at Matt's neck, making the gamer pant, slightly flustered.

"I've always thought you were sexy, Matt" he whispered into the other's ear "But you're always hiding behind those damn games." He leant back again and looked him square in the eyes. "Now tell me what you really feel"

Green eyes looked into turquoise ones, brimming with a combination of adoration and lust. "I…" the gamer began "I want you"

Mello rubbed himself against the crotch of the other boy, the shiny leather thong causing friction against the boy's pyjama pants, their bare chests touching. Matt could feel himself getting hard at the sensation, feeling that the blonde was too. Mello pulled himself close for another lusty kiss, Matt giving a muffled sigh of pleasure as the blonde's tongue entered his mouth. "Say it again" Mello ordered.

Matt looked back at him, the fire in his chest awoken "I want you!" he breathed "I want you so bad, Mello!"

The other's response was to drag him on top of him, onto the floor. He gave a couple more short kisses before rolling the two of them over so that he was on top. He straddled him more comfortably, and pulled down the pyjama pants, pushing Matt's hand to unbuckle his own.

"No underwear Matty?" He grinned as he slid down the gamer's body.

_A light to burn all the empires,_

Matt gave a gasp as Mello took his cock in his mouth gently and sucked on it, his other hand gripping the base.

"Mmmmph" groaned Matt.

The blonde pumped his mouth up and down the length of it with light pressure, pausing every so often to give a long, slow lick upward. Matt squirmed and bit at his bottom lip, letting out low grunts with Mello's every movement. He stared down, hardly able to believe that it was Mello doing this to him.

"Mmmm" said the blonde, his eyes smiling up at Matt, the moan causing subtle vibrations along his shaft, but perhaps more potently, the sound of it ringing deliciously in the redhead's ears, how aroused Mello looked threatening to force him over the edge.

"Mmmm… mmmm" he groaned, apparently indicating his desperation, as the blonde stopped and slid his mouth away, bringing his body back on top of Matt's. He spat on his hand and rubbed the saliva on Matt's cock to lube it , then got Matt to aid him in pulling off his skin-tight underwear.

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

Mello moaned and Matt cried out loudly as the blonde slid onto his dick, the tight entrance squeezing on him pleasurably. He brought his hand to his mouth to silence further cries as the blonde moved up and down onto him, quiet grunts emerging every time nonetheless.

"No" Mello protested. He pulled the bitten hand away and pinned both the gamer's arms down "I want to hear you."

Thus the redhead did as told, and could feel himself blushing as he heard the cries that were escaping his mouth every time the other man thrust onto him.

"F- fuck… Mello…"

The object of his cry looked down at him lustfully. He was smiling calmly and letting out quiet grunts, but his face was flushing, his fringe sticking to his forehead with sweat as he closed his eyes again. Feeling close to orgasm, Matt reached out a hand to pump the blonde's erection, which seemed to be well received, almost throwing him off balance. He pumped harder, Mello's moans only spurring him on. The passion was building and building, and then he could feel himself coming, spurting out warmly into Mello's ass. Through the hot waves of pleasure coursing through him he continued to pump his hand until he could feel Mello's own hot cum dripping down it, and slowed to a standstill.

"Fuck…" he breathed.

_In love with all of these vampires,_

The blonde got off of him and grabbed the blanket off the sofa.

"I don't think I can move"

Mello grinned "That's ok."

He snuggled up against the gamer and pulled the blanket up to their chins, and within minutes, both were asleep…

Matt was woken by the sunlight creeping through a chink in his living room curtains. It took him a second to remember why he had been sleeping on the floor, but then he closed the sweet recollection hit him. He looked around, wondering where Mello was, with the sudden panic that it may have been a dream, until he found a note torn from his phone pad on the floor beside him.

'_Matt' it read_

'_I'm sorry but… you're totally right about me._

_Don't worry though._

_Last night was on the house._

_Mello x'_

"I fucking KNEW IT!"

Matt couldn't help but crumple the paper in his hand as angry tears escaped his eyes.

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me…_


End file.
